Krash
Krashes are Mine Cart-driving Kritters that first appeared in Donkey Kong Country. Krashes can be a real hassle, as they have no concern for their own safety. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' In Donkey Kong Country, Krash's attack patterns consist of riding their mine cart in the opposite direction the Kong's mine cart and run into them. The only way to avoid them is to jump over them. Krash appeared in both mine cart levels in the game, either posing as kamikaze-like enemies or stationary in their main carts. When stationary, they could be jumped on to remove them from the cart they were in and make the cart rideable. Krash's most famous appearance was likely at the end of Mine Cart Carnage where a surprise one was found very close to the end. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest In ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, an enemy similar to Krash, called Klank, appears. Major differences include instead of a Kritter piloting the cart, a Kutlass does, the carts are different and are called "skull carts". Klanks can also found racing against Diddy and Dixie, and can also throw a Wooden Barrel projectile. Oddly, despite Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III having several cart-riding levels, no equivalent of Krash appeared. ''Donkey Kong 64 Krashes also appear in ''Donkey Kong 64 in the game's Mine Cart tracks. The Krashes in this game are much more muscular and use a club, which they try to smack the Kong with. If they succeed in doing damaging the Kong, the Kong will lose coins. These Krashes can be defeated by causing them to crash into something such as a pile of rocks. Usually, a Kong would have to pull a lever to drop something into a Krash's path. Gallery DKCScene2.jpg|Promotional artwork from Donkey Kong Country. Sprites DKCGBA Krash sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) Krash.gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) Trivia *Interestingly the Donkey Kong 64 version of Krash is extremely similar in appearance to Klubba, a "sort-of" ally of the Kongs from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. Like Klubba, Krash is large, muscular, and has a small head in proportion to the rest of its body and wields a large spiked club. * The Donkey Kong 64 version of Krash also resembles Kudgel from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest with a different color scaly skin since Klubba and Kudgel look exactly the same but a different color. *The Krashes in Donkey Kong 64 also strangely resemble the current design of a Kritter, even though the Kritter was not redesigned until years later. *Though Krashes never directly appeared on the ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV show, some episodes had Kritters riding around on Mine Carts, effectively making a Krash in a sense. *There was no difference in species between Krashes and Kritters in the first Donkey Kong Country, this was changed in Donkey Kong 64. *Like the standard Kritters, Krashes were made purple in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country. de:Krash es:Krash Category:Land Enemies Category:Kremling Krew Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Country Enemies Category:Donkey Kong 64 Enemies